


Christmas Underwear

by Goddess47



Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: For Advent Drabble #27: Festive (Naughty!) UnderwearUpped the rating a bit for this one!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Advent Drabbles 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034835
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Christmas Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> For Advent Drabble #27: Festive (Naughty!) Underwear
> 
> Upped the rating a bit for this one!

Stepping out of the Floo, Harry leaned over and said softly, "I wore the Christmas underwear."

Severus stumbled, glaring as Harry walked serenely toward Molly for a hug.

Damn. He took a deep breath and thought of... Filch. Mrs. Norris. Peeves.

"Molly! So good of you to have us," Severus said as Molly sent Harry off to join his friends in the den.

"You and Harry are always welcome here!" she said. "Arthur is also in the den, go and join them. Dinner will be shortly!"

"I'm looking forward to it," Severus said. _And to be able to sit down!_

Once home, Severus pinned an unrepentant Harry to the wall. "You brat!" He kissed Harry fiercely.

Harry returned the kiss. "Poor dear, was that a bother?"

Severus draped Harry over his shoulder, taking them to the bedroom. He dropped Harry on the bed, vanishing his clothes, but leaving the Christmas underwear.

If it could be called that. It was a scrap of red silk, held on by magic and glittering threads. It read _Merry Christmas_ only on the front -- since there was no back.

Severus panted as he dropped next to Harry. "Worth it!"

"My brat!" Severus said lovingly.


End file.
